The Boy Who Lived Forever
by writing.with.the.wind
Summary: When Harry left Hogwarts to go look for Horcruxes, he left more behind than an endangered school. A young, brokenhearted Gryffindor girl sits alone in the Common Room, writing about the boy who shall live forever on in her heart. GinnyxHarry. Oneshot.


_**A/N: I know it's kind of short, but it's not supposed to be a super-long fic. It's just supposed to be simple and to-the-point. Hope you guys like it! U**_

_**UPDATE: Edited this, to improve it a little bit and add in some other stuff, i.e in the song in the beginning.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: If there is anything in this story that you recognize from the Harry Potter books or movies, it doesn't belong to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and anyone she has granted a license too. I also don't own the song in the beginning, that belongs to Gym Class Heroes.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I don't know where you're going, or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door, for one more chance to hold you close. I don't know where you're going, just get yourself back home<em>

_~ 'Back Home' - Gym Class Heroes ft. Neon Hitch  
><em>

_Dear Diary, _

Call me stupid, and you won't be wrong. Call me misguided, and that won't be wrong either. I know he only did it for my welfare, but I can't help thinking how much of a mistake he made, letting me go. If anything, it's only made my life harder. I always speak up in class about how he'll come back and save us all, but the Carrows don't like that much. I have a number of bruises on my back from them hurting me for even speaking about him. But how can I not? He's Harry _freaking_ Potter, for goodness sake. I'd be lying if I said I didn't believe in him. He _will_ come back. He has to. We all I need him. I know he thought Dumbledore's Army disassembled when he left, but that was far from true. For awhile, the DA only lived on in our hearts – until the genius that was Neville Longbottom brought us to our new headquarters in the Room of Requirement. Besides being our HQ, it was also our safehouse. The only place we could escape the Carrows terrible ruling. I really wonder how Snape became headmaster – all he's done is hire those god-awful Death Eaters and treat us all like dirt! Except for Slytherin of course; he'd never do that. They're just a bunch of spoiled rats if you ask me.

Especially Draco Malfoy and his little sidekick, Pansy Parkinson. As if her little giggles aren't enough, she has to go around acting like she owns the school. I just want to shove my wand up her perky little nose. She thinks she's so cool – what a joke. Today, after Potions class, she approached me with that annoying smirk on her face, cackling wildly. Draco was at her side.

"Hey, weasel. It's been a couple months. Scared Potter isn't coming back to fetch you?" Draco taunted. I could just see him with a couple fangs and a venomous heart lusting for our blood.

"Oh, that's right. He dumped you! Guess a filthy Pureblood traitor isn't good enough for the Chosen One after all!" Pansy sneered haughtily. They were slowly approaching me, and I was backing up. Soon, I could walk no further. The dungeon wall was directly behind me.

"Go away, Malfoy. You're the one who should be scared. You think Harry is just going to leave your parents alone? You're bloody stupid, if you ask me. And Parkinson, the only traitors here are you two. Your Death Eater parents aren't going to pause once before they destroy this school, and you'd be happy to see them do it!" I screeched, finally fed up with them taunting and teasing me. I fell to my knees, breathing heavily.

My timing couldn't have been worse. Headmaster Snape (_can't believe I have to call him that) _was just walking by, when he heard me shouting.

"Watch your language, Weasley! That is very rude to say. Ten points from Gryffindor. Now, apologize immediately."

I stood my ground, refusing to apologize to these two _monsters. _They had made my life hell since Harry, Hermione, and Ron left, and I was through with them acting like they were so much better than me. After all, I was the Chosen One's ex. The least I could do was act like it.

"Weasley!"

"I will never apologize to them" My voice shook. "You're no better than them, Snape. You're only defending them because you work for You-Know-Who too!" I cried, barely registering what I was saying. All self-control had left me. I had cried, every night, for Harry's absence. Not knowing if he was okay or not was killing me. The only way to find relief was to let it all out.

Snape grimaced. "That's _Headmaster _Snape to you, Weasley. And that earned you two weeks of detention." He snapped, striding off. Draco and Pansy followed, sadistic smirks flashing across their proud faces.

I was used to detention by now. Never had I ever imagined it would pain me like it did. But what choice did I have? I couldn't let those Slytherins keep talking trash about Harry Potter. He was our beacon of light, our only hope in these dark times. I keep wishing he'll come back, but with each passing day, my hope grows dim. Soon, I feared, there will be none left at all.

Luna comforts me. She tells me that it will all be okay, that he will return soon enough and put us out of our misery. She saw him, you know. He broke her out of the prison in Malfoy Manor. Dobby died that day. She told me that too, and I am proud to say: I cried like a baby when I heard it. I knew how important Dobby was too Harry, and since Harry was that important to me, I felt the grief and the pain Harry must've felt too.

There are so many stories of princes rescuing princesses from dark towers and evil dragons, but we all know they're fake. That's why they're just that – stories. But I keep wondering; what would life be like if those stories were in fact reality? If girls like me could have handsome men carry them away on a white horse. I hope and I wish that someday, my prince will come and rescue me from this dark and gloomy tower. I can't imagine that prince being anyone else but Harry. Sure, I've dated a bunch of guys. But Harry is the only one I've truly cared about and loved. And for him, I would do anything, even die. Because I know that he would do the same for me.

I've just returned from detention. As soon as I got back I started writing this. It's getting late, and I'll be in for it for sure if one of the prefects catches me awake one more time. Since Snape became headmaster, things have gotten a lot stricter around here. The prefects have banned anything that could provoke Snape even the slightest bit. Guess its back to staring at a wall, picturing Harry's face staring back at me. I should probably stop thinking about him, but I know I never will. Even when he's a rotting corpse, hundreds of years away, he'll still live on in my heart.

I should go now. Hopefully tomorrow will be a brighter day for me. And may the Boy Who Lived return for us as soon as he can.

_XOXO, _

_Ginny_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what'd you think? Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome :)**


End file.
